It is well known in the art that a conventional wall thermostatic faucet generally includes a stop valve. When a hot water pipe and a cold water pipe are installed reversely by mistake, the pipes need to be converted or replaced by another wall thermostatic faucet capable of realizing exchange of hot water and cold water, which will unavoidably leads to waste.
In order to overcome the foregoing shortcoming, generally a conversion sleeve is disposed at the thermostatic valve cartridge of the wall thermostatic faucet. However, the conversion sleeve will not only increase the size of the faucet body, but also lead to failure of sharing a common panel and handle and poor commonality.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed, therefore, is to provide a faucet assembly which can readily realize exchange of hot water and cold water.